Sing For Your Souls
by Triss SkyLark
Summary: The people from get backers must sing to retrieve thier souls or die! Rated teen for language to be on the safe side.
1. Warehouse

**Authors note: This is y first actual fanfic that's not a haiku. So I hope you like it! Warning this is a very random sort of fic. Characters you know will be singing deal with it. The chapters will be short sorry  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own get backers or any of the song lyrics used I thank their owners.**

"Ban why are we going to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere?" Ginji inquired after half an hour of driving.

"We are going to meet a client of ours and smash his no good, lying, rotten face in" Ban retorted angrily obviously pissed at something the client had done. He is driving like a mad man down the road

_Mean while in a different place_

"Hevn why must I come with you?" Paul muttered dejectedly

"If we get caught it will ruin our plan Hevn!" Natsumi exclaimed

Hevn sighed then said "Natsumi its your plan not mine and Paul you owe me and you know it." Hevn's driving seems to go be the motto of 'I'm queen of the road move it or loose it'

_Yet another place in space but not time_

"Hiniko I may not be able to see but I know we are going tad bit over the speed limit!" Madoka said slightly scared as she sat in the passenger car of Himiko's motorcycle.

"Nonsense we are not a tad bit over the speed limit!" Himiko's said enthusiastically as the race down the road way over the speed limit

_The far side of the ware house near the left door_

Shido yawns then says with an evil glint in his eyes "Emishi if this is a prank, I will have pigeons drop their doo-daas on you for the rest of you life"

Emishi grins seeing the bad mood Shido is in after being woken up from a cat nap "No worries this isn't a prank!" was Emishi's gleeful reply

_Limitless fortress _

"Mwhahahahahahahahaha! I did it! I, Makubex, have made a matter transporter. Kazuki, Sakura, Jubei Will you please test it for me?" Makubex asked looking pleadingly at them

"Of course we'll test it what else is there to do?" Kazuki said and both Sakura and Jubei nodded although Sakura was a bit more enthusiastic.

"Makubex mind if I join in this little escapade?" Kagami said from where he is leaning against the wall.

"Feel free too. Okay all of you stand on the large yellow X. Sakura please take good care of this box it's a hologram projector. Press the green button to make it switch on it will switch off when you transport back." Makubex said then on what looks like a T.V. remote he presses a few buttons and Kazuki. Sakura, Jubei, Kagami and the hologram projector are transported to the abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere

_In the ware house_

Jubei, Kazuki, Sakura, Kagami and the hologram projector are in the ware house. Sakura presses the green button the projector and an Image of Makubex appears He talks

"Now I can leave the limitless fortress well done!" He gleefully says a big grin on his face

Jubei motions for them all to be quite then pionts at the doors in front of them and to their left and right. These are large doors the ware house itself is also pretty big. The doors mentioned all begin to open and from the right in walk Shido and Emishi. At the same time Band and Ginji enter from the door on the left. Hevn, Paul and Natsumi having met up with Himiko and Madoka walk thru the front door.

They all look at each other and in unison say "Why the Hell are you here?"

Akabane walks out from behind a stack of crates and says rather unammused "We have all been set up."

Paul rolls his eyes and says "Then lets leave"

The doors slam and a evil sounding male voice crackles over the intercom "I hold you very souls. . .or projection power source in your case Makubex. . .You must all entertain me before I let ay of you leave. Entertain me by singing. Now! "

"Why don't we just come find you and bet the crap out of you, you friggin' son of a warthog!" Ban Yells extremely pissed

The voice calls over the intercom "I can kill you when ever I want to and you can't kill a non-material entity"

**Doo-Daas is another way to say bird poop.  
End of chapter next chapter Choose a character to sing but not the song I need at least one review to continue. People who flame my story are considered lower than pond scum so don't degrade yourself . Otherwise please review**!


	2. Paul

**Disclaimer once again I do not own get backers or any of the lyrics used. If I did this sort of insanity would happen all the time and I would be rich but I'm not so I write fan fictions. **

"Do you take us for fools?" Emishi shouted to the non material entities.

"I only take you for a fool Emishi Haruki, the other I take for slaves to my will! Mwhahahahahahahahaha" The warehouse demon said .

"he does not beat around the bush." Paul muttered then added "Only a stupid lunatic would force others to entertain him."

"If what you say is true. Then you will sing now or die!" the entity cackled

"You're messed up!" Ban yelled rather disturbed by the warehouse demon.

"Really! Thank you!" The demon giggled then snapped "Paul sing or else you will die and early death"

"Fine! Fine I'll sing you stupid son of a bitch!" Paul yelled then started to sing

_"I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
And years from now you'll make it to the next world  
And everything that you receive up yonder _

Is what you gave to me the day  
I wandered I took a right,  
I took a right turning yesterday  
Yeah I took a right,  
I took a right turning yesterday

I took the road that brought me to your home town  
I took the bus to streets that  
I could walk down

I walked the streets to find the one I'd looked for  
I climbed the stair that led me to your front door  
And now that I don't want for anything  
I'd have Al Jolson sing "I'm sitting on top of the world"

I'll do my best,  
I'll do my best  
to do the best I can

I'll do my best,  
I'll do my best  
to do the best I can

To keep my feet from jumping from the ground dear  
To keep my heart from jumping through my mouth dear  
To keep the past, the past and not the present  
To try and learn when you teach me a lesson

And now that I don't want for anything  
I'd have Al Jolson sing "I'm sitting on top of the world.  
I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
Yeah I'm on my way from misery to happiness today

I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
And years from now you'll make it to the next world  
And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you gave to me the day I wandered

I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
And years from now you'll make it to the next world  
And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you gave to me the day I wandered

_I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way"_

"Your not half bad Paul!" Hevn said the tone in her voice that of amusement

"Yeah It did not make my ears bleed!" Ban quipped

Shido smirked and muttered "Yeah he was okay and slugs can break dance."

"I shall now say whether you pass or fail! Mwhahahahahahahahaha " The demon said

The loud roar of "What?" could be heard echoing off the walls

"Y-you never said it was a test sort of thing!" Paul squeaked

**Well I will try to post soon any character wanted next? I might do a duet between two characters If a good song is found. (Hint, Hint)**


End file.
